


adam and adam in paradise

by achlyss



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Slow and Gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achlyss/pseuds/achlyss
Summary: They were alone and Junhee was all his.





	adam and adam in paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.  
> Soooo, here goes this. I haven't written something consisting of sexual context in years and this would have remained the same if sehjun, black and blue, and two girls I can't really say no to weren't making it difficult for me.  
> There's lack of sehjun content around here, so if they keep this up, I might try to write something better than this for them.  
> Fixing mistakes isn't my forte, so I apologize for them in advance.  
> Enjoy.

 

*******

 

Sehyoon pushed the door of his and Junhee’s shared hotel room open. The younger male had stayed behind with an excuse of not feeling well enough and Sehyoon had hurried back to him as soon as he had finished dinner with the other three members of A.C.E. Junhee’s eyes snapped open at the sound of door being pushed open. He was sitting on the bed, resting against the headboard. There was an open book lying on his lap. The room was dimly lit by the lamp on the bedside table, haloing Junhee under its glow - all warm and gold.

“Hey.” Sehyoon whispered, stepping further inside a cozy room and carefully locking the door behind his back, aware of comfortable quiet filling it.

“Hi.” Junhee gazed at him with half lidded eyes, head tilted slightly back, sending shivers down Sehyoon’s spine.

Sehyoon crossed the room with three long strides of his legs, closing small distance between them and coming face to face with the younger male.

“I missed you.” He murmured, and meant not only two hours spent apart, but each day they had had barely any time for each other during schedule-packed two months of promotions, breath ghosting over the other’s face as he slowly leaned in to kiss him, giving Junhee enough time to turn away if he was uncomfortable with the idea, but he remained still, eyes flickering on Sehyoon’s lips briefly before holding his gaze, giving out silent assurance that it was okay to kiss him.

Sehyoon didn’t delay any longer. He wrapped fingers around the younger’s neck and pulled him in, ever so gentle when it came to Junhee. The kiss was tender, just like everything else about Junhee, all strawberries and vanilla. Sehyoon was drowning in the other’s scent. He felt Junhee’s fingers slipping in his hair tugging him close and let his body follow the younger’s trembling hands, match his pace, careful to not invade Junhee's comfort zone, step further than he was allowed to. He had promised Junhee that they would take it slow, follow his pace, and Sehyoon wasn’t going to break the promise he had uttered against Junhee's lips during their first night together, no matter how hard he had to hold himself back and struggle against his desire of having younger writhing and moaning beneath him.

He pushed Junhee up against the headboard, cautious and gentle and let his lips wander to a sensitive skin behind the other’s ear before leaving trails of heated kisses on his neck. Junhee made a small noise of surprise, it was held back and caught, but drove Sehyoon mad in desire. Junhee was his. Junhee was made to be kissed by him and him only. Only Sehyoon could make Junhee like this, turn him into a complete mess, make him cry his name in the silent night like a prayer.

He found the younger’s lips again. This time it wasn’t tender and simple. It was deep and heated, mouth against mouth, hot and wet. He could feel each kiss in his body, like a continuous frantic tremor he couldn’t still. His entire being desired Junhee, wanted all that was Junhee and Sehyoon tried to close his eyes against it, reminding himself that they were supposed to take it at Junhee’s pace, not his. He drew his hand down the other’s body, gathering the hem of younger’s shirt in his fist and pushing their clothed bodies as close to each other as it was physically possible for two differently shaped bodies to be. He felt Junhee’s heartbeat against his, pounding madly against the other’s chest. He broke the kiss, leaned back slightly from the younger.

“I need you.” Sehyoon whispered, breath shallow, gazing into the other’s sharp, dark eyes. Junhee was trembling under his palms like a heartbeat of a terrified sparrow.

“Y.. yes.” Junhee breathed out, returning his gaze. Sehyoon felt his body moving on instinct, pushing his hips against the other’s. It drew a soft cry of shock out of Junhee and Sehyoon stilled instantly, struggling against every instinct of his nature.

“Nothing you don’t want.” He tried to hold onto any sense he could find in himself. It was difficult, harder than it had ever been. Greedy side of him wanted Junhee, desired Junhee, his entire being screamed to have Junhee. 

“I.. I wa.. want it.” Junhee whispered, small and strained, fingers grasping Sehyoon’s waist tightly. “I.. I.. I want you to.. to have me.” Every sense that had remained inside Sehyoon left him instantly, every instinct he had managed to restrain let itself lose, going rogue by the thought of kissing Junhee, touching Junhee, feeling Junhee, finally having Junhee.

He pushed himself up from the bed, stripping every inch of fabric away from his burning body. He felt Junhee’s gaze burning against his skin, exploring each part Sehyoon revealed under the dim light of their hotel room. He looked up and met the other's eyes, watched Junhee react to his body and let him see his nakedness. He loved the reaction he brought out in Junhee, similar to nervousness inexperienced tended to get and it pleased some deep, greedy part of his to see the same reaction flickering in Junhee’s usually intense gaze.

It had been months since they had last done something that wasn’t kissing, but now they were alone and Junhee was all his. They could have each other as much, as many times as they wanted.

He lifted his fingers to the first button of Junhee’s shirt, pulling it lose. The opening of Junhee’s oversized shirt widened, revealing his fine set of collarbones. Sehyoon’s fingers slid up to the inviting, alluring line of Junhee’s neck, tilting the other’s head up, kissing him – deep and slow. He pushed the shirt off of the other’s shoulders, mouth still interlocked with Junhee’s.

Sehyoon slid his hand down to the younger’s chest, pushing him gently on his back, hovering over him. He was finally where he had wanted to be for months, on top of Junhee, younger trapped between his arms and chest, both of them heaving and panting against each other, in desire of each other.

He dragged his hand down to Junhee’s taut stomach to his pants, unfastening it as fast as his fingers let him. He wanted to feel Junhee against him, all vulnerable and bare, only for him to see, only for him to touch, only for him to leave marks against his unclothed skin. He tugged the pants down and off, smoothed his hand up Junhee’s thigh. Junhee trembled and shuddered, soft, muffled sounds leaving his lips. He felt Junhee’s body rousing. His own arousal hardened as he thought of sliding into him, taking him as slowly as he had come to learn Junhee liked, for a long time, until neither of them remembered where one of them ended and the other began. He stilled, brushing his fingers from Junhee’s inner thigh up to his chest, ever so slowly, ghostly and burning against the other’s hot skin under them. Junhee wanted him as much as he wanted Junhee. He took in how innocent Junhee reacted to the pleasure he was slowly growing familiar with, listened to each quiet, shuddered cry of surprise and shock that left the younger’s lips every time Sehyoon’s skin brushed against his sensitive skin. Sehyoon’s insides roared and groaned.

“Seh.. Sehyoon.” Here it was, his favourite sound, his name leaving Junhee’s lips – strained, full of need and pleasure.

He slid his hand up the length of Junhee’s arm where it laid above his head, and gathered it in his own, pressed their palms together. He suddenly found breathing difficult. He could look nowhere but at Junhee, both of them here with nothing between them, where he had wished himself to be, where both of them had wished them to be, skin against skin, burning in desire of each other.

He leaned down and pressed his mouth against Junhee’s chest, let his lips ghost over Junhee’s hardened and puckered nipples. Junhee’s breath went uneven as he arched his body against Sehyoon’s in need.

“Seh.. yoon.” Junhee’s voice trembled and rang through the silent, dark room that was beginning to slowly fill with the sound of their shallow breathing and groans of pleasure.

“I need to be inside you.” Sehyoon whispered against the other’s lips, kissing him – slow and deliberate, before breaking away to find lube he knew he had tucked away in the corner of his backpack.

When he turned back to the bed the sight caught his breath. He stilled and let his eyes take the view in, let himself get drunk from the unusual sight of Junhee. Junhee, always composed and neat Junhee was sprawled on the messy sheets of their bed, skin flushed, mouth slightly parted, eyes half lidded in pleasure, naked and vulnerable, in the most fragile form of his, only for Sehyoon to see, only for Sehyoon to have.

He hovered over the younger again, positioned himself between his parted thighs, running his fingers along them, hungrily taking in each reaction it drew out of the other male.

“Are you sure?” He whispered against the other’s jaw, leaving trails of hot kisses against it.

“Y.. yes.” Junhee let out, unsteady. “Yes.” He managed seconds later, firmer and surer of himself. Sehyoon didn’t need more convincing, opening the lid and coating his fingers in the cold liquid. He felt dizzy in anticipation of what was about to come.

“ _Jun_.” Sehyoon let out a groan and a finger slid inside. It was so tight. As he knew. As he remembered. He moved it back and forward, slowly, gently, gaze fixed on Junhee’s face, taking in the slight flush, the fractional changes of his expression, eyes wide and bruised lips parted. Sehyoon’s skin felt too hot. He was burning.

The sensation of Junhee’s body starting to open made him dizzy, feeling of tight, slick heat around his fingers pushed him to the limit of his restraint. _Second. Third._ _Gentle and slow._ He kissed Junhee, slow and intimate, bodies in full alignment with one another. He felt Junhee’s nails digging in his flesh, swallowed each moan younger let himself utter against his lips.

“I need to be inside you.” Sehyoon groaned against the other’s mouth and it came out raw with need. He felt Junhee tense against him, still for a moment. 

“Please.” Junhee said and Sehyoon heard nothing but Junhee's own desire in it.

He pressed forward into the other’s body, himself coated and impatient, Junhee prepared and waiting, slow and gentle. It was followed by a loud cry that left Junhee’s lips. It was the loudest Sehyoon had ever heard him before. He pushed further in the other’s heat, felt him shudder, felt his own body shuddering. He grasped the younger’s hips tighter, held onto them, felt the need to never let them go. He was intoxicated by everything that was Junhee.

“Jun.” He said, a groan of pleasure. “Jun.” He whispered the other’s name, but meant so many things – _you are mine, Jun. I need you, Jun. I love you, Jun. You were meant to be mine, Junhee._ He pushed himself deeper inside.

“Sehyoon.” Junhee cried back as Sehyoon started to rock their bodies together, slow, gentle trusts, in and out, deeper than he had ever been inside.

Their bodies fell in rhythm, muscles flexing and melting. He kissed Junhee, kissed Junhee’s mouth, Junhee’s jaw, Junhee’s neck, Junhee’s shoulders, Junhee’s chest, Junhee’s arms, Junhee’s stomach, Junhee’s thighs. Left his mark wherever and however he could, both, in and out of him.

“Sehyoon.” Junhee moaned, writhing in pleasure against the white sheets, digging nails in the flesh of Sehyoon’s arms, skin slapping against skin, mouth against mouth, cries of pleasure deafening the silent room of theirs. “Sehyoon.” Junhee cried out and Sehyoon was all the way inside him, in and out, slow and steady.

The sweet cries of Junhee, the beautiful, disheveled sight of Junhee beneath him, tremor of his own muscles, each, hot, burning trust inside Junhee, their bodies pulsing against each other, closer and closer, higher and higher, Sehyoon felt nothing but Junhee, heard nothing, but Junhee, needed no one, but Junhee.

_Junhee under him. Junhee crying for him. Sehyoon groaning Junhee's name against the other's burning skin, deeper and deeper, closer and closer than they had ever been. In and out, gentle, slow and steady. Adam and Adam in their own paradise._

“Se..” Junhee trembled, voice breaking. Sehyoon felt Junhee beginning to spill, felt him arching against him.

“Jun.” He heard himself say, pushing himself deeper inside and he was coming, felt pulsing jerk of his own body. Junhee came beneath him just as he emptied himself inside Junhee.

“ _Sehyoon_.” Junhee called, once, twice, Sehyoon lost count of it, breathing against the younger’s neck, their chests heaving and meeting each other half-way.

“ _Junhee_.” He whispered the other’s name as Junhee's own cries of Sehyoon's name faded into the quiet night, pushed himself up slightly and kissed him, sure that Junhee would understand what he meant to say wordlessly, he had understood what Junhee wanted to say wordlessly.

 

 


End file.
